Hogwarts Teachers
by lovexconspiracy
Summary: Remus got a teaching job at Hogwarts and so did Janessa. Two new teachers in a magical place. Will sparks fly? Will they be able to survive the upcoming war? Find out.
1. The Introduction

**This is weakly based off of the movies since I have not read the books. I do intend on changing somethings so if it offends you then I'm sorry. But it is a story and I am allowed to bend parts of the plot if I need to. **

* * *

Hogwarts Teachers

Remus Lupin was boarding the train for Hogwarts. He was glad that they had hired him on to be a teacher this year. It was going to be like walking down memory lane for him to be back at Hogwarts. He could relive all the times he got in trouble because of Sirius or James. He smiled at the memories, though it was a sad smile.

He boarded the train and sat in a compartment. He covered himself up with his jacket and settled down for a nap. It would be a long ride after all.

Turned out the train ride was not as peaceful as he had hoped. A dementor had stopped the train and woken him up from his slumber. He immediately realized a student was being attacked, though at the time he merely thought of saving the student. He later realized it was Harry Potter.

He excused himself before he could get to emotional or nostalgic. He meant to go talk to the conductor but he ended up just wandering the train. He was just walking around from compartment to compartment. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, until he found himself towards the back of the train. He exited the back door to the train thinking that he would find himself alone on the little balcony area. He expected to be alone but he discovered there was a woman standing there, peering out at the scenery as it passed them by at a fast rate.

"Oh excuse me. I didn't think anyone else would be out here." He stated, coming to stand next to the woman. She was rather average looking, black hair, grey eyes. She was thin and almost dainty. She came up to his shoulder he noticed, and she was wearing dark clothing.

She looked up at him and smiled meekly. "It's alright. I don't mind the company. I'm a new teacher at Hogwarts this year and I don't know anyone so I wandered out here. I guess I was being a bit shy and bashful…" she trailed looking back out at the scenery as it passed them by.

Remus smiled his gentlemanly smile and leaned on the railing. "That's quite interesting. I'm a new teacher this year as well. Defense Against the Dark Arts. What is it that you will be teaching?" he inquired.

The woman turned a light shade of pink at his smile but she smiled back. "I'll be teaching Muggle Studies this year." She offered.

Remus nodded thoughtfully and then it dawned on him. "Excuse me, how rude of me. I never introduced myself. I'm Remus Lupin."

She smiled and giggled. "You were one of the Maurauders once upon a time." She said thoughtfully. Remus looked at her closer and tried to decide if he knew her.

"Do I know you, miss?" he asked, his brow furrowed in concentration.

She shook her head. "No, I was in Ravenclaw and I was never a prefect or a trouble maker for that matter. Plus, I was a year behind you. I'm Janessa Petronella." She held out her hand and Remus took in gently in his to shake.

"Well, it is very lovely to meet you, Miss Petronella." He smiled full heartedly.

"You can call me Jane if you like, or Janessa. I don't mind." She said blushing slightly as she withdrew her hand from his. They stayed in silence for a few beats and it felt awkward. "S-so, what brings you to this job at Hogwarts?"

Remus pondered the thought for a moment. "Well, I wanted to come back to Hogwarts and teach as a way of giving back but also for sentimental reasons."

"Like Harry Potter?" she asked, looking up with him.

Remus was caught by surprise and he looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you—"

"It was a lucky guess. I know he's a student here. Everyone talks about Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He was James Potter's son, and I know James was a Maurauder too. I remember him. Always the trouble maker." She shrugged. "I just assumed, I'm sorry if it was a secret or something."

Remus turned his gaze back to the scenery that was still passing them by. It was night time now so it was dark outside. "It was not a secret, though I would appreciate if you did not go telling anyone." He murmured quietly.

Janesse nodded and leaned on the railing as well. "Sounds like a secret to me. But it's safe with me, whatever it is."

Remus nodded. He noticed Jane shudder next to him and he stood up straight. "How about we go back in? It's getting a little chilly outside." He offered, holding his arm out in a gesture for them to get back inside.

Janessa nodded and headed inside, Remus following right behind her. She led the way back to her compartment and he decided to join her when she offered. It was really a whim of his.

"So how long have you been teaching?" Remus asked.

"Not very long. Only a few years. How about you?" she asked, sitting across from him.

"This is actually my first teaching job, however I've always helped people in need. Especially back in school, I used to help other students with their homework." He replied.

They talked a bit more on the ride to Hogwarts. When they arrived they both went their separate ways as they helped herd the students to the castle. When it was time for dinner in the Great Hall, Remus discovered that his seat at the table was right next to Janessa. He smiled and took his seat next to her, smiling politely. "Fancy running into you here." He stated, winking at her.

Janessa blushed lightly but smiled back at him. "I know right? Who would have thought that we would be sitting by each other at dinner every night too?"

They silenced themselves when Dumbledore began his speech and the sorting ceremony started. They applauded when necessary, and then ate dinner when it was time. After dinner they separated once again.

Remus was wandering the halls reminiscing in his own mind as he thought of all the things he had done with his friends within the castle. If only the walls could talk. He stopped when he saw Janessa wandering the halls as well. She was looking around all over the place as if she were looking for something.

"We need to stop meeting like this." He said, holding his hands behind his back as he looked down at her.

She looked up at him a bit startled. "Oh! Mr. Lupin, you scared me!" she said, a hand on her chest as if to control her beating heart.

Remus smiled down at her a bit sheepishly. "I apologize, I never intended such a thing. I was just wondering why you were wandering about so late at night."

"I could ask you the same thing." She said back smartly. Then she calmed herself and looked up at him timidly. "Actually, the truth is…I got lost. This is incredibly embarrassing because I used to go to school here and I got lost. How pathetic is that?"

Remus chuckled softly and smiled encouraging at her. "It's alright. It is a very big castle with changing staircases and hidden passage ways. Where were you trying to go?"

"To the teachers area of the castle so I could find my sleeping quarters…" she murmured, twisting her fingers in her hands. She had to admit that Remus looked rather handsome in the soft light.

Resmus nodded and held out his arm for her to take, which she did hesitantly he noticed. She was probably just a timid woman, everything he knew of her so far pointed to that. "I'll lead you over there. I was needing to get to my quarters as well. After all it is getting a bit late."

Remus led the way to the Teacher's sleeping quarters and showed her which room was hers. "In fact, my room is two doors down and across the hall. How lucky for us." He said without thinking. He blushed lightly when he realized the thoughts that could go into just how 'lucky' they were. "I mean, if you need anything you can feel free to just ask me." He offered, trying to correct his error.

Janessa nodded and smiled back at him. "Yeah, same here. Goodnight Mr. Lupin."

"Remus, call me Remus."

"Right. Goodnight Remus." She said softly.

"Goodnightr Janessa."

With that both parties went to their own sleeping quarters and prepared for bed. Tomorrow the teaching began!

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think. I would love to know your opinion and if you have future ideas I would love to hear those to! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Teachers Teaching

Hogwarts Teachers

_Tomorrow the teaching began!_

Resmus woke up early that morning. It felt a bit odd but then he remembered he had a class to teach. He got up and got dressed, wearing a suit since he had to be presented as respectable. He made his way to breakfast that morning and on his way who would he run into besides Janessa.

"Good morning, Janessa, are you ready to teach some eager minds today?" he asked in a teasing manner.

Janessa looked up at him with a warm smile yet it held a bit of shyness in it as well. "Good morning, Remus. I am nowhere near ready to teach young minds but I'm going to try." She giggled nervously.

Remus nodded in understanding as they entered the Great Hall. "It's alright to be nervous. Just remember that you are the teacher, the one in charge and you'll do great." He offered.

Janessa smiled gratefully at him as they sat down to breakfast. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." She grabbed the napkin off of the table and set it into her lap, smoothing it over her legs. Remus suddenly noticed that her legs were rather long looking despite the fact that she was shorted than him. He noticed her skirt had ridden up her calves as she seated herself. He blinked a few times and looked up up to her face.

"You said you teach Muggle Studies correct?" he inquired.

"Yes, and you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." She replied.

"How did you accumulate your knowledge of muggles?" he asked conversationally, as he picked up a piece of toast to butter.

Janessa grabbed a piece of toast as well but instead of butter she spread jam on it. "Well, I studied them in person. I lived among muggles for a few years with little to no use of magic so I could get a better understanding of them. It's the only real way to learn anything about muggles. Do you know that muggles are very independent creates? They rely on very little and do almost everything themselves. As witches and wizards we use our magic for a substantial amount of things. It's almost unbelievable to believe how alike and different we all are from them."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. "That must have taken quite a lot to be able to live among them for so long." He added. He took a bite of his toast and stared down at her as she nibbled on her own piece.

Janessa finished chewing and swallowed before looking back up at him with a smile. "It was a bit difficult at first. I had to stop using magic and do things myself. Though after I got used to it there wasn't very much to it." She shrugged and ate some more toast.

Remus had finished his toast already and began working on his eggs. "So what are you going to teach for your first day then?" he asked.

"I think that I will start by talking about the myths and folklore of magical creatures that muggles have spread over centuries. It will make it easy to capture the children's attention for sure. There are some very interesting stories about witches and wizards, most of which we are evil and hideous." She giggled.

Remus smirked at that thought. As a part of the magical world it was difficult to tell a witch or wizard from a muggle, except for their use of magic. "I was thinking of starting off my class with introducing the students to a boggot."

Janessa looked up at him in surprise. "Really? I bet that will entertain them thoroughly. Those creatures are rather scary." She remarked, drinking some milk.

"Not terribly." He remarked, being able to think of scarier things.

Janessa looked up at him with a shocked expression. "You're kidding right? They turn into your worst fears! If I ran into one I would be terrified!" she exclaimed.

Remus nodded but shrugged. "That is very true but there is a spell to turn them into something you're not afraid of. I can think of things that are worse than a boggot."

Janessa pondered the thought and nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right. Say Remus, what is your biggest fear?" she asked curiously.

Remus looked at her with wide eyes and he had to shake himself to regain control. "Uhm…it is something I would rather not discuss." He said, trying to be as polite as possible.

Janessa caught the hint and nodded. "I'm afraid of crickets. My biggest fear. Maybe one day you'll be comfortable enough with me to tell me yours." She smiled, taking another drink of milk. "Now that doesn't mean that you can pile crickets in my room…You are a trouble making Marauder after all." She teased, winking at him.

Remus chuckled and nodded. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…" he mumbled, causing Janessa to smile at him.

Breakfast ended and it was time for teachers to head to their classrooms. Remus, being the gentleman that he is, escorted her to her classroom. He didn't want her to get lost again, even though she assured him that she wouldn't.

"Well, Jane this would be your classroom. Remember not to let them intimidate you." He smiled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Right…Thank you for being so kind to me. I'm glad that I have at least one ally here." She giggled.

Remus found himself smiling despite himself. He took a step closer to her without even realizing it. "Well, that makes two of us then. I am very glad that we met. I like making new friends, and meeting new people." He remarked, as he stared down into her grey eyes.

Jane nodded and blushed lightly when he moved closer to her. With a bit of boldness she stepped closer to him as well and wrapped her arms around him briefly in a hug.

Remus was taken by surprise but he wrapped his arms around the woman before him as a way to return the gesture.

Janessa pulled away first, but decided to be bold and kissed his cheek before pulling away. "Really, I appreciate everything you've done." She smiled turned to her classroom.

Remus stood in the hallway for a few moments a bit stunned at how she had treated him. He sighed and began stalking off to his classroom. Janessa was attractive sure, but he couldn't get close to her. She wouldn't understand. He was a monster and no one would ever be able to love him because of his problem. He got to his classroom and took a deep breath before entering.

Let the teaching begin!

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think of the story. I have many different ideas for this one, but it's all about timing them. So this may start out slow but it will have plenty to make up for it! Thank you for reading! 333**


End file.
